Online video conferencing has attracted more and more interest recently due to the improvements in network bandwidth, computer performance and compression technologies. Webcams are getting popular with home users, allowing them to chat with families and friends over the Internet for free. However, the quality of webcams varies significantly from one to another. Beside common issues caused by poor lighting conditions and sensor color drifting/desaturation, low-end webcams often exhibit significant sensor noises. These noises are visually annoying, and can have negative impact on many post processing algorithms such as compression, object tracking/recognition, among others.